The present invention relates generally to an improved exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to a device for stretching and/or strengthening muscles and ligaments by guiding a portion of the user's body to a stretched position and holding such stretched position until such time as the user wishes to return to the initial relaxed position.
In recent years the importance and relative benefits of various types of exercise have been more fully elucidated. It is now believed that slow, consistent stretching of muscles and ligaments prior to certain types of exercise may help to prevent injuries and strains during subsequent exercise. Additionally, programs of controlled stretching are frequently undertaken as therapeutic endeavors or as desirable means of rehabilitating and conditioning the body.
The prior art is replete with exercise devices for accomplishing various types of exercise, however, none of the devices are specifically designed for unidirectional stretching of specific anatomical portions of the body. Some of the prior art devices are designed for exercising isolated muscles groups, while others are intended for more sustained "cardiovascular" exercise involving many muscles of the body such as rowing or pedaling movements.
A number of the prior art exercise devices contemplate movement of the body in a bending fashion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,591 discloses a seating and reclining device which is particularly intended for use an an exerciser. Such device generally comprises a body supporing frame member having a flexible joint located near its longitudinal midpoint such that a human subject may position himself upon the cot-like frame in a supine position and thereafter cause both ends of the frame to pivot upwardly forming a V-shape. Alternatively, the user may lay on the cot-like frame in a prone position and cause both ends of the device to be pivoted downwardly, forming an inverted V-shape. Such movements purportedly exercise the stomach, back and leg muscles.
Another example of the prior art is the exercising cot disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,230. Such exercise cot is provided with a central pivot point such that the user may move the ends of the cot up and down in a reciprocal manner repeatedly forming a shallow V-shape and the inverse thereof. The exercise cot of U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,230 is claimed to be convertible to a fixed chair, a rigid slant board, and flexible body supporting exerciser for use on a floor.
Another exercise device of the prior art is that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,511 which discloses a substantially rectangular frame positioned on two pair of support legs, one such pair of legs being pivotally connected to the other pair, while the other pair is pivotally connected to the rectangular frame. The frame itself comprises a pair of telescoping U-shaped members incorporating a seat and a pair of foot rests such that the user may position his buttocks on the seat, his feet within the foot rests, and proceed to exercise his upper torso by extending it over the edge of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,708 discloses a health rest with tiltable support. Such device generally comprises a tiltable board-like support member which is provided with adjustable foot and shoulder holding means. The foot and shoulder holding means are adjustable so as to enable the device to be used by persons of differing sizes. The board-like support may then be tilted about a horizontal axis, allowing the user to rest upon the board in a tilted, head down position, with the user's body being supported by the foot holders and resting on the shoulder supports.
Various other prior art exercise devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 540,837 (France); 2,069,384; 2,608,237; 2,924,456; 4,531,731; 4,474,370; 4,650,187; and 4,627,610.
The prior art as a whole provides various means for actively exercising specific muscle groups, obtaining sustained cardiovascular exercise or even simply resting in a tilted position. However, Applicant is aware of no prior art device which provides a convenient and usable means for passively stretching and exercising muscles of the upper and/or lower torso by permitting uni-directional movement of a specific anatomical portion of the body to a stretched position and thereafter holding the body part in such stretched position for a period of time desired by the user. In view of the known therapeutic and athletic benefits of slow, even stretching of muscles and ligaments, it is clear that a device capable of accomplishing such stretching is desirable. Because none of the prior art exercise devices are capable of such unidirectional stretching, there exists a need for such device and it is believed that the present invention fills such need.